


Boxed Devil

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi pov, Light Fluff I guess, M/M, Teikou Era, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi failed to take into account that they might have been Valentine's Day chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxed Devil

so I was listening to a [fanmade AkaKuro BLCD](http://fyenale.tumblr.com/post/46752366735/bl-cd-fanmade-akakuro-bl) and I thought what it would be like if Kuroko was the one giving chocolates instead, only with 90% less fluff OOPS

 

* * *

 

 

 

** Boxed Devil **

 

 

In Teikou Middle School, there thrived one of the biggest mysteries known to every student: there was a phantom sixth member in the Generation of Miracles that no one had ever seen. It wasn’t unexpected for people to think he was actually invisible, since, to the few outsiders who were aware of his presence, Kuroko Tetsuya must look like some nameless ho-hum character who somehow made it to the first string of their basketball team even without possessing any outstanding talent or expertise in the field.

To Akashi Seijūrō, however, Kuroko was a jack-in-the-box. He had this uncanny habit of catching Akashi off guard ever so often, from his disturbing lack of presence, to his unfounded determination towards a sport he possessed no skills for, to his blunt attitude that nobody was spared from, even the notorious captain of the basketball team, whom nobody ever dared to oppose.

So, yet again, it came as a surprise to Akashi when one day, said blue-haired paradox came up to him with a neatly wrapped box in his hands.

“Would you kindly accept this, Akashi-kun?”

The redhead only blinked at the smaller boy.

“It’s chocolate,” was the only explanation Kuroko offered.

“I’m sure Atsushi would better appreciate your gesture, Tetsuya,” he paused as the face of a purple-haired food-lover came to mind, “But do so after practice.”

“No, this is for Akashi-kun.”

The rest of the Generation of Miracles harbored an acrimonious reverence for Kuroko for being able to answer to their captain in the negative, but sadly that sentiment was never shared by Akashi himself.

“Tetsuya, you will not be allowed any breaks today if you do not head over to the court immediately.”

“I’ll go once you take this.”

Akashi sighed. Having personally kept the boy under strict observation since he first joined the bench, he was well aware of how stubborn Kuroko could be. Despite that, Akashi found it unusual for the boy to be showing that trait outside of the court, moreover in front of his captain.

Perhaps there was some meaning behind the gesture, Akashi presumed, deciding to give a warning instead. “Even if I plan to discard it?”

“You could throw it away if you like, Akashi-kun.”

Red eyes narrowed in puzzlement, “So clearly Atsushi would be a more suitable recipient for your chocolate.”

“I apologize if you find it an inconvenience, but it can only be you, Akashi-kun.”

Most people would have been deterred by his earlier warning, but of course, Kuroko Tetsuya wasn’t most people, and for the second time that day, his blue-haired teammate had caught him by surprise.

“Interesting.” It was honestly the only conclusion Akashi could come to. “Very well, Tetsuya. Here,” he held out his hand.

When Kuroko placed the pastel blue box in his hands, Akashi didn’t miss the way the way his fingers twitched when they lightly brushed his, as though the smaller boy was nervous about something. Nervousness was another unforeseen oddity from the normally resolute Kuroko, and the other couldn’t help but feel intrigued by it.

“Practice starts in five, make sure you’re there on time,” he put the box in his bag, “Oh, and ten extra laps for bringing eatables into the locker room.”

Kuroko only smiled, “Understood.”

As the redhead watched the shorter player fade out of sight, he wondered if perhaps Kuroko was the most unique human being he had met as of yet.

....

It was only when the infant rays of twilight began seeping through the gym windows that Akashi decided to call it a day, finally deeming the results of today’s practice session satisfactory. He’d stayed behind as usual, because he could still do better, until he became perfect. Anything less was unacceptable.

When he was done changing, he fished out his cellphone to instruct his driver to pick him up.

 As the LED screen came to life, he noticed the date displayed on the upper left corner, and images of today’s events in the locker room came rushing to his brain.

 As he approached his classroom, he thought of earnest blue eyes that wouldn’t take no for an answer, he thought of the small back receding from his vision as the boy rushed out to carry out his captain’s punishment without complaint, he thought of the trembling fingers that had brushed against his hand.

But, most importantly, he thought of the small smile settling on Kuroko’s face when he accepted the chocolate, and Akashi eventually decided against dumping the box of chocolates in a nearby trash can.

….

 

In Teikou Middle School, another great mystery was born: for some inexplicable reason, on Valentine’s Day, the tyrant captain of the school’s basketball team, feared and revered by the entire school like an idol for worship too sacred to be touched, was spotted sitting in an empty classroom, gazing out the window, an empty box of chocolates in his hand.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol just imagine Bakashi sitting all alone in an empty classroom for like 4 hours cuz he’s so crazy about Tecchuya that he forgot to call his driver
> 
> "Boxed Devil" is apparently French for jack-in-the-box, and I found it oddly appropriate because Kurobby can be sneaky sometimes haha


End file.
